Fox and Wolf
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Cell 7 meet a strange girl named Okami, and Naruto's having odd nightmares anbought mazes. Is the a conection? And who is Akakurenai? Read to find out.


Fox: Hi, I thought this story might be good. I just got a map of the world of Naruto, and three cute pictures of Kyubi-sama.

Moon: Hope you like this story. . .

Shadow: . . . as much as we liked making it.

Moon: Oh, and we do not own Naruto, but we do own Kane, Kai, Okami, and Akakurenai.

Shadow: Can I translate?

Fox: Knock yourself out.

Shadow Akakurenai contains two words: Aka means 'Bloody red' and kurenai means 'Deep red color'

------Fox and Wolf------

---Meating---

Left, right, left, left, right, straight, right, dead end again. Naruto was getting frustrated, he was running for his life in a maze and didn't even know why those people were after his life. He turned to run back, but the people had caught up with him. He back up against the wall, cornered. Kyubi, where are you? Naruto yelled in his mind, there was no answer. Tears started flowing slowly down his face as the crowd gathered around him, weapons raised, ready to strike him down where he stood. Naruto yelped and covered his head with his arms, closing his eyes tight and waiting for the pain to come. It never came.

"Dobe, get your lazy but out of bed." Naruto jumped a foot in the air as cold water splashed him. He coughed out a little water and looked around. Cell 7 was in the middle of the forest on a mission to the Lightning Country, where the Cloud Village was located. They were attempting to develop a trade rout with as many countries as possible.

Kyubi, are you there? Naruto asked timidly in his mind.

Of course kit, I'll always be here for you. Kyubi replied, Naruto smiled inwardly before getting up and helping pack the supplies from camp. He glanced sideways and noticed a strange plant. Crouching down he took a closer look. Excellent kit, you should know this plant. 

Why, what is it? Naruto asked, the plant had a large black bloom shaped as a rose in full bloom.

It is a black rose, it represents friendship and care, given because it also has healing properties. A fine powder can be made from its petals theat can heal even the most deadly flesh wounds and cure the strongest poisons when mixed with water from the sparkling lake in the demon world. Kyubi said, Naruto gently rubbed the soft leaves before plucking five petals. Smart move my kit, you may need those. 

"Hey dobe, let's go." Sasuke called, Naruto stood up and, after dusting himself off, ran to catch the others. His petals hidden in his backpack and wrapped in a cloth. They walked for abought an hour before finally reaching the Lightning Country. Here they found a prairie with a few trees in it. Naruto smiled looking at it and walked in without hesitation. Instantly a kunai found itself implanted in Naruto's arm, the blond ninja yelping and running back to the border.

"We have a pass, we simply wish to speak with the leader of the Cloud Village." Kakashi yelled, with that a female ninja stood up from her hiding place in the tall grass, A boy jumped down from a nearby tree, and another boy came out from behind a large rock. The two boys looked like twins, both having the same black hair and forest green eyes. The girl, however, was a few inches shorter then them and had sky-blue eyes and golden blond hair down to her waist. Both the boys hair went to their shoulders. They looked like genin fresh from the academy.

"Who are you four." The first boy asked, his twin looking between Naruto and the girl. Kakashi was abought to answer when he interrupted.

"Hey, that blond boy looks a lot like you Okami." He yelled. The girl, Okami, frowned and walked up to Naruto, kunai in hand. Naruto, who still had a kunai in his arm, looked at her before turning his back to her and trying to get the kunai out without hurting himself to bad.

"What's you name?" Okami asked gently, still looking at Naruto. The kitsune holder didn't look at her just yet, he simply pulled the kunai lose tearing more skin.

"Shoot." Naruto muttered, the girl looked surprised and leaned down to check the injury. "Back off, one kunai's enough for me."

"Oh just let me see your arm, I'm sorry the moron over there attacked you." Okami said grabbing Naruto's arm, a second later a red chakra pushed her away, painfully. "Kuso, what was that?"

"A friend." Naruto said as the same red chakra covered his injury and healed it. "All better."

"Okeeeeeey, freak alert." The second boy said.

"Shut up Kane, and don't laugh Kai, you were the one that disobeyed our orders to observe only." Okami yelled, then she slowly walked over to Kakashi. "I believe you now know our names, what are yours?"

"I'm Kakashi, these are my students Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Kakashi said simply, watching Okami as she walked back to her team mates. "As I stated earlier we simply wish to speak with the leader of the Cloud Village. We hope to set up a trade rout."

"Sounds good, but you'll have to leave them with us before you go in." Okami said, Kakashi looked at his students and nodded. Okami smiled and led them off to the village. As promised Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stayed put as Kakashi walked in to meet the leader. "So, what kind of games do you three play?"

"I don't have time for games." Sasuke said leaning against a tree, not realizing Naruto was up in the tree.

"I'm to old for games." Sakura said setting next to Sasuke, Naruto smiled and jumped down.

"Have you ever played 'Fox Hunt' before?" Naruto asked looking at Okami.

"No, but I think I've heard of it, from Akakurenai." Okami replied thinking. "How do you play?"

"Well, first we need three people to play the part of the three small mammals, a rat and two mice, then we chase them and try to catch the rat and one mouse. When we catch them we take them to our 'den' and they have to stay there. Whoever gets the rat and one mouse wins one pint, if you get all three of them you get two points. You play until one fox has at least 10 points." Naruto said.

"Um, who taught you to play that?" Kane asked as Okami dragged him and Kai to the middle of the field. Naruto got Sasuke to play by making it a challenge, and the two set up there dens.

"A close friend of mine taught me to play." Naruto said at last. "She's a good friend, just misunderstood by most." They started playing after the boys drew stairs, Sasuke got the red tip.

"Sasuke's the rat, Sasuke's the rat." Kane and Kai yelled running to hide as Naruto and Okami sat in their dens, eyes closed. As soon as the two reached ten in counting the took off looking for the hiding mice. Naruto spotted Kane first and pounced on him from behind, making him go to the den, then Naruto started looking for Sasuke. He found Sasuke hiding in a tree and pounced in a second. After that catch he went to find Kai, but found that Okami already had him.

They played until Kakashi and the Cloud Village leader came out. Then Naruto had 8 points and okami had 9. "Next game wins." Okami said as they went back to their dens to count to ten, Kakashi and the leader watched as they ran out, as soon as Naruto got out he pounced on Kai and then looked for Sasuke, Okami also had Kane and was looking. They found him at the same time but Naruto pouched faster and Sasuke went to his den. By then all five players were tired and went to rest by the stream flowing nearby.

"Looks like they had fun." The Cloud Village leader said walking over to them. Kakashi right behind him.

"We'll be staying here tonight, there's a nasty storm coming and we wouldn't make it otherwise." Kakashi told his students. Naruto nodded tiredly before standing up as they all went inside.

TBC

Fox: I would now like to say that I made the game Fox Hunt just when I was writing this, now I can play it if I get some people.

Moon: R&R.

Shadow: Later


End file.
